


Sweet like chocolate.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP working together trying to learn how to make chocolate together, but messing up a lot<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45922776399/imagine-your-otp-working-together-trying-to-learn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like chocolate.

"Right. So let's begin, first you heat water - but don't boil it." Geoff explains, prepared for an afternoon of cooking with his partners. He's dressed in an apron, chef's hat and Geoff sighs when he turns around to see that neither Gavin nor Griffon are paying the slightest piece of attention to him. "We haven't even started yet, how is Gavin already covered in cocoa?" Geoff groans, folding his arms and waiting patienty for an answer. Gavin and Griffon giggle, sharing a look. Geoff raises his eyebrows at them. Griffon rolls her eyes, wandering over to her husband and placing dusty hands on his biceps.  
"We're sorry, honey. Please - continue." She encourages, nodding at Geoff to show that she's listening. Geoff looks skeptically down at her, then at Gavin, before deciding that they've already started and he might as well.

  
Geoff hasn't even transforme the cocoa and butter into paste before Gavin and Griffon are messing around again. They're talking over him and Geoff notices that Gavin has broke into the sugar and is using it to sweeten a cup of tea Geoff doesn't remember him making. The older man sighs, dropping his fork into the bowl in defeat. Griffon and Gavin don't even notice. Its only when Geoff grabs himself a beer, wandering from the room as he drops his apron onto the kitchen counter.  
"Geoff!" Gavin cries after him, running straight into his back when Geoff stops cold in the doorway.  
"Where are you going?" Griffon asks, looking pointedly down at the unfinished chocolate. "We're no where near done yet!" She tells him, as if he didn't already know it.  
"You're not listening, so if you want to make chocolate you and Gavin are going to have to read from the cookbook yourselves." Geoff states, nodding at his order and taking it as his moment to leave.

  
Griffon and Gavin share a dumbfounded look before the latter shrugs.  
"C'mon, we don't need him." Gavin mumbles, scanning the cookbook for mere seconds before turning back to Griffon. "I have no idea what any of this means." He says, perplexed by the simple instructions. Griffon snorts at him, leaning over his shoulder and looking back and forth between the book and Geoff's progress.  
"I think... I think I know what it means." She says with an unsure smile, picking up where Geoff left off while Gavin stands awkwardly at the cookbook. "Don't look so forlorn, Gavin. Like you said - we don't need him." Griffon reassures, but she's already flicking cocoa powder and butter everywhere. Gavin's debating whether its worth the embarrassment of begging Geoff to come back. He decides that it isn't and smiles at Griffon.  
"Yeah, we don't need Geoff. We can do this."

  
Somewhere along the line the chocolate 'paste' turned into sludge and even though the book said not to boil the water, Griffon insisted that it was necessary. Gavin chews his lip as he looks down at the sugar he had finished sifting. Griffon peered at it from over his shoulder, frowning at the clumpy mess Gavin had made.  
"It's a bit lumpy." She says. Gavin looks back at her, sighing.  
"Should I sift it again?" He suggests. Griffon thinks for a moment. She grins, shaking her head and hitting Gavin in the face with her pony tail.  
"Nah, its fine. Throw it in!" She orders, tipping the main mixing bowl towards him. Gavin yelps and jumps back as some of it falls out, right onto Geoff's clean kitchen floor. Griffon bites back a laugh as Geoff comes running in, alerted by the noise and concerned for his mingy Brit's well being. He stops dead in his tracks at the sight of his kitchen.

  
"What have you done?" Geoff asks, horrified. He looks down at the bowl in Griffon's hand, scrunching his nose up at the sight. "What is that?" He points to the mixture and Griffon acts hurt.  
"Why, it's chocolate you dope!" Gavin explains less than helpfully. Geoff scoffs, raising an eyebrow at them.  
"Is it?" He asks and chuckles when Gavin marches towards him and playfully shoves him in the chest.  
"Yes it is, Geoffrey. If you don't mind, Chef Gavin and I are about to add the final ingredient." Griffon says formally, gesturing with her head to the milk sat on the countertop. Geoff holds his hands up in surrender, stepping back as Gavin retrieves the milk.  
"No, don't mind me at all. Please continue." He insists, snickering as he watches Gavin spill the milk. "Remember, you have to clean up when you're done." He adds and smirks when Griffon groans.

  
They leave the chocolate to set overnight. Geoff is awake a little earlier than Griffon and Gavin. He wriggles out from where he's trapped beneath them before padding barefoot to the kitchen. He opens the fridge, taking the chocolate out and looking disdainfully down at it. Curiously, he takes a piece and immediately regrets his decision. It tastes vile and Geoff is quick to spit it out on the sink. He sighs to himself when he realises he can't let Griffon and Gavin know they've failed. So he chucks the chocolate away, rushes to get ready as quietly as possible and rushes to the store. He buys the cheapest chocolate he can find and is relieved to find Griffon and Gavin are yet to wake. He unwraps the shop bought chocolate, sets it in Griffon and Gavin's tray and pushes it back into the fridge. Geoff is just in time too because he can hear two pairs of footsteps heading his way.

  
"Morning Geoffrey." Griffon says sleepily, standing on her tip toes to kiss Geoff softly on the lips. Gavin is less than gentle, collapsing against Geoff's chest and bumping his nose on Geoff's cheek before landing a sloppy kiss to the side of Geoff's nose. The older man rolls his eyes but holds Gavin closer as he starts to settle against his shoulder.  
"Has the chocolate set?" The Brit mumbles.  
"I don't know, why don't you check?" Geoff smiles down at him and Gavin sighs. Griffon beats him to the fridge, excitedly pulling the tray out. She frowns at it for a second and Geoff's heart skips a beat because he's sure she's noticed. But then Gavin is wandering over to it, smiling when he claps and points at it.  
"See, told you we didn't need Geoff." He says proudly and Griffon smiles.  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's taste it first dumbass." Geoff suggests and of course it tastes good. Geoff is sure he got away with it until Griffon leans in close, whispering in his ear.  
"I know what you did," She says and Geoff shrugs, grinning as Gavin hums in content after his second piece. "I'll let is slide because Gavin is happy." Griffon whispers before kissing Geoff and digging back into 'her' chocolate.


End file.
